The Ultimate Clash
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: This is my version of the Ultimate Clash! This is for all Taiora fans! Tai and Matt are in a fight that could effect the Digital World. What are you waiting for? read/review pleez! *begs*
1. Default Chapter

The Ultimate Clash- My Version  
  
Me: Hello all!  
  
Tai: (groans)  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) Ok, anyways this is my version of the Ultimate Clash (hears the digidestined groan)  
  
Matt: Hope you don't do something stupid  
  
Me: (whistles innocently) Well, it'll involve someone dying  
  
Sora: DON"T YOU EVEN KILL MY TAI!  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) alright (smiles evilly) thanks for the idea!  
  
Davis: She doesn't own Digimon!  
  
Me: If I did, I would make lots of changes in the last ep of the 2nd season!  
  
Izzy: Can we get on with the program?  
  
Me: Oh right, now get ready to see who dies (gives Matt and Tai an evil smile)  
  
Matt & Tai: (gulp)  
  
  
  
Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon were locked in mortal combat while Matt and Tai were in a fight of their own.  
  
"What's gotten into you lately, Matt?" Tai asked as they traded punches.  
  
"Nothing's gotten into me!" Matt yelled as he punched Tai hard in the stomach.  
  
"Tai! You alright?" Sora asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Tai said weakly.  
  
"You don't sound fine at all." Joe replied searching Tai from his head to feet.  
  
Metalgarurumon froze Wargreymon and helped Matt with Tai.  
  
"WARGREYMON!!" Tai yelled as Metalgarurumon slammed Tai into a nearby tree.  
  
"Matt, please don't fight! You and Tai are supposed to be friends!" TK said to his brother.  
  
Tai fell to the ground, feeling intense pain. He looked up to see Matt with a knife in his hands. He mouthed the word "no" before he was stabbed in the stomach. Tai tried to get up but he was losing too much blood. It pooled around him and Tai finally fell to the ground, defeated.  
  
"TAI!!!! NO!!!!" yelled Kari as she rushed over to Tai, pushing Matt out of the way.  
  
"Oh god." Joe whispered as he got close to the pool of Tai's blood.  
  
"Tai, wake up! Please don't leave me!" Sora said, bending down near Kari.  
  
Joe checked Tai's pulse and turned pale. That wasn't a good sign for the digidestined. That sign meant they lost their leader.  
  
Matt snapped out of his trance and heard someone sobbing. Matt turned around to see TK crying.  
  
"M.Matt..why did you do it? You obviously didn't realize that when you killed Tai that the whole Digital World is in danger, didn't you?" TK sobbed.  
  
"TK.I...I.." Matt studdered.  
  
"You didn't care if the Digital World was gonna collasp after you destroyed Tai, didn't you?"  
  
"TK..I..I." Matt just couldn't say anything. His own little brother, saying such words.  
  
Matt turned to the dead Tai, which was being hugged and cried on by Mimi, Sora, and Kari. Joe and Izzy were just staring at Matt.  
  
"Matt.why did you kill Tai for? He never did anything bad to you that made you want to kill him!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Maybe it was because he was bossing me around! He never gave me the space to grow!" Matt yelled back.  
  
"Unless you're aware of this, Tai has always gave you the space you need to grow!" Izzy responded.  
  
"He kept me from getting my true power!"  
  
"STOP ALL THIS YELLING!!" shouted Mimi. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Look, we know that Tai has given us all the space we need but we need to worry about the Digital World! It's falling apart!" Gatomon screeched.  
  
Once they got away from the spot they were at, they realized Kari and Sora weren't with them! They went back to see them still crying on Tai's shirt.  
  
"Come on guys! We need to get out of here!" Joe replied.  
  
"There's a way to save the Digital World." Gennai said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All you have to do is heal Tai and all this tradgety will end." Then Gennai disappeared.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Obviously, we need to heal Tai in order to stop this chaos." Izzy replied.  
  
"But how?"  
  
That's when TK's crest of Hope glowed and a beam went from the crest to Tai's crest.  
  
"Prodigious! We have to use our crests!" Izzy said as his crest glowed and sent a beam to Tai's crest.  
  
Soon, all but one crest glowed. Matt's didn't glow.  
  
"Come on Matt! Think of your friends!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Friends?" Matt asked as he remembered Tai was one of his friends.  
  
Matt's crest glowed a bright blue and sent a beam to Tai's crest. The crests stopped glowing and the digidestined watched in awe as Tai's crest glowed all 8 colors. The symbol looked the same but it had several different combos of their crests.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before!" Izzy gasped.  
  
Tai started to stir. The blue part of his crest was still glowing as they knew he was thinking about them. Tai finally woke up to find 15 worried faces stare down at him.  
  
"What? I'm gone for a couple hours and I feel like I've been dead for years by the looks on your faces." Tai replied as everyone hugged him.  
  
"Tai.I'm.."  
  
"No need to say sorry Matt. I am the one who didn't give you a lot of space to become who you were destined to be." Tai said holding out his hand. Matt took Tai's hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm glad you're friends again!" TK responded.  
  
Unbeknowest to the digidestined, someone was watching them, stalking them.  
  
"I must destroy the Kamiya boy! But how can I?" the cloaked figure asked himself.  
  
(Annoying Narrator): Who is this mysterious person? Why does he want Tai for? Find out next time on..  
  
Davis: Yada yada yada. I hate those narrators!  
  
Me: I know how you feel..  
  
Sora: (grabs my throat) Tell me, are you a Taiora fan?  
  
Me: Yes  
  
Sora: Then why did you kill Tai?!  
  
Me: (gulps) I had this idea for about 2 months and I finally got the courage to write this, knowing I'd be strangled!  
  
Tai: (gives Sora a kiss)  
  
Me: (is let go) If you want to know who this guy is, please r/r and I'll see what I can do  
  
Tai: You better not get me into trouble!  
  
Me: Why would I? (stares at her feet) 


	2. The Ultimate Clash Part 2

The Ultimate Clash Part 2  
  
Me: I'm back!  
  
Tai: Uh oh!  
  
Me: (smiles) This continues on from The Ultimate Clash and I hope you like it  
  
Sora: If you're trying to kill Tai in this one, I'm going to find you and strangle you for good!  
  
Me: (sighs) What girls will do for their loved ones  
  
Mimi: Is that a bad thing? It sounded like it was a bad thing  
  
Me: I'll get to the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon but I own that shadowy guy  
  
Kari: Good thing you don't own us but what would you change if you owned Digimon?  
  
Me: Well, I'd have Tai and Sora as a couple, TK and Kari would be another couple and Matt and Mimi would be one too  
  
Izzy: Get to the story  
  
Me: Ok ok, hold on to your horses Izzy  
  
The digidestined walked until they came across a forest that didn't look safe.  
  
"Should we go in?" Kari asked.  
  
"I dunno, seems really creepy to me." Mimi replied.  
  
Tai didn't answer. Ever since that battle, Tai seemed distant and very quiet. No one ever saw Tai like this, not even Sora.  
  
"We should let someone go in to see if it is dangerous or not." TK suggested.  
  
"Let's let Tai go in." Matt said.  
  
Tai walked into the forest while the others waited to see if anything goes wrong. As Tai walked through the forest, he heard a strange noise.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" Tai asked the forest.  
  
"Why yes." A voice answered.  
  
"W..Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Darkpharohmon, a Champion level Digimon." Darkpharohmon said as he stepped out of the darkness.  
  
Darkpharohmon seemed human except his hands and his feet. They were webbed like a frog and the skin was green. Most of Darkpharohmon's skin was green and his robes were white.  
  
"You look like a human except your skin is green and your hands and feet are webbed."  
  
"Yes, a lot of Digimon say I'm human but I ain't. I need to talk with you, Kamiya."  
  
"How did you know my last name?"  
  
"I know all about you since you were born. There's something special about you that no one but me knows about."  
  
"So, you're saying that I have something hidden inside of me but only you know about it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here to help you discover that inner power."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just trying to trap me?"  
  
"Why would I set up a trap up to trap you?"  
  
"You might work for the Dark Masters."  
  
That Kamiya is very smart. He knows that I work for the Dark Masters, Darkpharohmon thought. Tai walked away but Darkpharohmon stopped him.  
  
"You work for the Dark Masters don't you?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"You're lying, I can see deep inside you that you work for Piedmon."  
  
"I'll get you next time, Kamiya. Next time, you won't escape." Then Darkpharohmon disappeared.  
  
Tai went back to the group. They asked him if it was alright to go in there.  
  
"We better not go in there. For all we know it's controlled by Puppetmon so we better not risk ourselves." Tai replied.  
  
The digidestined walked off into the setting sun. Darkpharohmon watched Tai very closely.  
  
"I'll get you next time. Then Lord Piedmon will destroy the others easily." Darkpharohmon laughed.  
  
(Annoying Narrator): What is Darkpharohmon have planned for Tai? Find out next time on.  
  
Davis: I've had enough listening to that narrator.  
  
Yolei: Oh Daisuke  
  
Davis: (gulps)  
  
Me: (laughs) 


End file.
